Lending a Hand
by DottieP
Summary: Rachel is in tears after Finn does something stupid…again. Santana actually comforts her…in more ways than one. Response to a Glee Kink Meme.


**Lending a Hand**

**Summary**: Rachel is in tears after Finn does something stupid…again. Santana actually comforts her…in more ways than one. Response to a Glee Kink Meme.

**Pairing**: Santana/Rachel

**Rating**: R/NC-17

**Disclaimer**: I don't own these characters, yada, yada, yada.

**Author's Note**: This is my first attempt at both a Glee Kink Meme and Pezberry. Please be kind.

It was just after Glee Club had let out, and Santana was at her locker gathering her homework. As she was closing her locker, she was nearly run over by a crying Rachel.

"Jesus, Berry. Watch where you're going," Santana yelled. Barely looking up through the hands covering her tear-stained face, Rachel said, "Sorry, Santana" and was about to move on, but Santana, after rolling her eyes and then feeling bad for the sobbing girl, sighed, "It's okay, I guess." She hesitated. "Is…everything okay? I mean, obviously not because of the whole crying thing, but…"

"Finn Hudson is a huge jerk," Rachel shouted, catching Santana off-guard. The shorter girl had her hands on her hips now and had moved from bawling to anger.

"Well, duh," Santana replied matter-of-factly. "Look, you want to talk about it? I can give you a ride home; I was on my way out."

Rachel gave Santana an incredulous look. "Why are you being nice to me? Are you going to drive me halfway home and then dump me on the side of the road while you speed away yelling 'Fuck you, dwarf' out of the window?"

Santana laughed at this. "No, Berry. Though, that is kinda funny. I feel bad, okay. Finn is such a douche, and I know he's treated you like shit a bunch of times. Why not take the olive branch and not question it."

Rachel gave her a full Rachel Berry smile and simply nodded. She walked with Santana in silence to the car. Rachel gave Santana directions to her house, and the short drive started in silence.

Santana finally broke the ice. "So, what'd he do this time?" Rachel inhaled and looked down at her folded hands resting in her lap.

She shook her head before she started. "First, he says he loves me then he says he's not sure." She shakes her head again.

"Isn't this the same song and dance he's give you before?"

"It is. And, it's really not fair."

"Why do you put up with it, Berry? He's not worth it."

"But, he _is_," Rachel whined.

"But, he's not," Santana said firmly.

They sat in silence for the last few minutes of the drive. When Santana pulled into Rachel's driveway, the smaller girl turned in her seat towards Santana. "Do you…want to come in? I have snacks, and I could really use someone to talk to."

Santana looked at her and sighed. She really didn't want to go into Rachel's house; the last time she was there, she got loaded and acted like an idiot. But, she felt bad for the girl and was kinda hungry.

"Fine, Berry."

Rachel beamed and then added, "Just promise not to steal anything." Santana just laughed and shook her head. "What would I steal? Your bedazzled microphone or your 15 bajillion lame singing trophies?" Rachel couldn't help but giggle. Santana followed Rachel into her house.

"My dads won't get home for a while, so we have the house to ourselves."

"Wonderful," Santana replied sarcastically. Rachel led them into the living room where Santana flopped down on the large couch. Rachel just stood there.

"You gonna sit, Berry? I said I'd listen, so talk."

"You're really good at this comforting thing, Santana," Rachel replied with her own sarcasm and sat down next to Santana, a lot closer than Santana thought she would. With their knees touching, Santana just took in the girl sitting next to her: a short plaid skirt and a weird flow-y white blouse. Santana had to admit that Rachel had nice legs, but the thought that she was checking out Rachel Berry started to weird her out, so she shifted her attention back to Rachel's sob story.

"So, spill it."

"Well, I basically told you what happened."

"No, you didn't. You just said that Finn was dicking you around again."

Rachel sighed, knowing that she wasn't telling Santana the entire truth but also knowing that if she said it out loud that she'd start crying again. "Fine. You're right. He just…he wants to have sex and I don't want to, so he gets all 'unsure' when I reiterate that I don't want to." The tears fell instantly as she finished her sentence. She felt humiliated and stupid.

Santana just stared at her in silence. After a few beats and more tears from Rachel, Santana finally spoke. "Wow, he really is a dick. Rachel, you shouldn't feel bad if you don't want to sleep with him."

Through sobs, Rachel responded, "I just feel like when he says he loves me, he only means it when he thinks that I might actually sleep with him and then when I say no again, his feelings go away. I feel so stupid." She was crying in earnest now. Santana rolled her eyes to herself, but she still placed a comforting hand on the smaller girl's shoulder and rubbed her arm a bit. With this simple gesture, Rachel took it as a cue and leaned fully into Santana, wrapping her arms around her waist. Santana stiffened slightly but then relaxed and returned the hug.

Santana rested her cheek on the top of Rachel's head. _Wow, she smells really good. What the fuck? This is Berry for chrissakes. But still…_ Almost without thinking, Santana pulled Rachel into her lap, and both of them were rather surprised at the gesture. Santana had one hand on Rachel's back, rubbing lightly hoping that Rachel would stop crying. The other hand rested on Rachel's knee, just below the hem of her skirt. Rachel wrapped her arms around Santana's neck and just enjoyed the comfort.

"Look, Rachel. I'll be honest with you, and don't take this as me being mean or anything. I'm just sharing information here." Rachel nodded in understanding and wiped a few tears away; she was starting to stop with the waterworks. "I slept with Finn, remember? And, let me tell you, it wasn't good. Like…at all. So you really aren't missing out on anything." She paused, deciding whether to continue with this bout of honesty. She did. "And, I know I say everyone should put out and that I don't say 'no' but that's such a load of shit. I mean, look where it's gotten me." She shrugged.

Rachel's tears started again but not sobbing. She just nodded at this last part, appreciating Santana's frankness. Then, she softly giggled at Santana's disclosure. "That bad, huh?"

Santana just rolled her eyes and nodded. "Awful, actually." And, she added her own laugh. They shared a quiet moment, and Santana was debating whether or not she should continue again. While she thought, her hand started moving up Rachel's leg to her thigh, just underneath her skirt. Rachel simply looked down at the roaming hand and thought about saying something but then realized that it felt nice, so she let it go.

"Can I say something else? And, again, I'm just trying to help here," Santana asked. Rachel nodded, slightly distracted by the soft touches of Santana's fingers on her thigh. "He's using sex as bargaining chip. Believe me, I know it when I see it. I used to do it. All the time. You deserve better, Rachel."

Rachel reared her head back at hearing her _actual_ name come from Santana's lips. _She must be serious if she's using my real first name_. Rachel looked into Santana's eyes and only saw sincerity beaming at her. _Wow, she has really pretty eyes_.

"I don't know…I don't know what to say, Santana."

"You don't have to say anything. Just trust me on this. He's not worth it," Santana responded, still holding Rachel's gaze. It was then that Santana fully realized where her hand was. _Oh shit. I didn't even know my hand was that far up her thigh. Shit shit shit. Although…her skin is really soft_.

Rachel was completely taken aback from the seriousness and honesty coming from Santana. It was warm and comforting, and her tears had nearly completely stopped. And, she couldn't stop staring into Santana's eyes, and Santana, for her part, wasn't looking away.

It was magnetic and neither of them was even thinking when Rachel leaned towards Santana and their lips met. It was gentle, which surprised Rachel again, and she sunk into Santana's embrace. _Even her kiss is warm and sweet. I didn't even know this side of Santana existed_, thought Rachel. Their lips moved slowly, even leisurely, against each other. Santana's hand had traveled up to the top of the outside of Rachel's thigh, and her thumb was tracing the small dip where thigh met hip.

Rachel pushed her body further into the other girl and wove her fingers into thick, dark hair, pulling Santana closer to her. Rachel ran her tongue along Santana's full bottom lip, and Santana took her cue to deepen the kiss. Tongues clashed in a fiery kiss that was no longer comforting or gentle but heated and exciting. Rachel sucked Santana's bottom lip and nipped at it before returning to explore Santana's mouth wholeheartedly. Santana whimpered then moaned at Rachel's actions. _Okay, this is weird but really fucking hot. Who knew Berry was such a good kisser? And she's aggressive. Yeah, Finn couldn't handle this. But, I definitely can_. Santana smiled inwardly at this thought.

Santana slid her hand down to the inside of Rachel's thigh and could feel the heat radiating from the other girl immediately. It only caused Santana to softly moan again, but then, she slowly dragged her fingers across the front of Rachel's underwear. She was met with unmistakable wetness. It was Rachel's turn to whimper. Santana broke the kiss. Their eyes met; both pairs dark with lust, and breaths were coming in uneven, ragged bursts.

"Fuck, Rachel, you're so wet," Santana groaned in pleasure.

"I've never been this turned on before. Or this wet," Rachel confessed in a voice thick with want. Santana just groaned again at Rachel's words.

"I really want to touch you, but I don't want to do anything that you don't wan…" Her sentence was cut off by a scorching kiss from the girl in her lap.

"Oh, I want. I definitely want," she husked. Santana responded with an intense kiss that Rachel returned with passion. Santana slipped her fingers underneath the edge of Rachel's underwear, and Rachel responded by spreading her legs. Santana slid her fingers into a pool of wetness and both girls moaned at the contact.

"Oh god," Rachel moaned in between kisses. "Yes, Santana."

Santana slid her fingers effortlessly through wet, warm folds, avoiding Rachel's clit. She moved her lips to Rachel's neck while the smaller girl dug her nails into Santana's scalp. Santana dipped her fingers towards Rachel's entrance and then back up to her clit, which she now circled lightly. Rachel hissed. "Santana, you feel so good. Don't stop." Santana loved her name coming from that very talented mouth and continued working her finger over Rachel's hardening clit.

But, she wanted more; she just didn't want to pressure Rachel. So, she slid her fingers to Rachel's waiting center and hovered there. She looked up at Rachel, who was the picture of ecstasy. Rachel glanced down and simply nodded.

"Are you sure?" Santana asked quietly and sincerely.

Rachel detached one hand from dark hair and slid it to a flushed cheek, cupping Santana's face. "I'm so sure. I've never felt like this…ever. Please, Santana." That was all the affirmation that Santana needed, so she slowly slid two fingers into Rachel's very tight, very wet pussy, causing both women to moan deeply.

"Oh…my…god," whimpered Rachel. Her head was tossed back, and her eyes were wrenched shut. Santana held her fingers still while Rachel got used to the feeling then she started to slowly move them in and out easily. Santana moaned as Rachel's pussy drew her fingers in like it was desperate for the touch. "Fuck, Rachel, you feel so good. So fucking good," Santana growled into Rachel's neck.

"Harder, Santana. Please," Rachel pleaded. And, Santana immediately responded by increasing the force of her thrusts, earning a groan of approval from Rachel, who had started moving her hips in rhythm with Santana's movements. When Santana curled her fingers, Rachel's eyes flew open and her jaw slacked. Santana looked up at her, and their eyes met. Santana smiled, knowing that Rachel was on the brink. "Come for me, Rachel," Santana husked, still holding the gaze. The dull throb grew to a blazing fire and raced through her body, and she nodded at Santana's words as she felt the first wave hit her.

"Oh god. Yes! Santana!" Rachel screamed as the orgasm wracked through her body violently, causing her hips to buck and her head to drop back. As the tightening around her fingers dissipated, Santana slowly extracted her fingers and just watched Rachel return to coherence. Rachel finally opened her eyes and locked them with Santana's. Rachel smiled, leaned in, and softly kissed the other girl. Santana pulled away causing Rachel to actually pout. Santana responded by bringing her fingers to her mouth and sensually licking off the abundant wetness still lingering on them. Her eyes rolled back and she moaned at the taste. "Fuck, Rachel, you taste so good." Rachel whimpered at the erotic display and unconsciously licked her lips. She immediately leaned into Santana to kiss her and groaned at the taste of herself on those full lips.

Rachel hummed at the taste as she pulled away. She looked into Santana's eyes, almost bashfully. "Is that what it tastes like?"

Santana smiled. "Well, that's what _you_ taste like, which is delicious, by the way."

"I want to know what _you_ taste like," Rachel replied with a low growl. Santana's eyes bugged out in surprise. _Who is this Rachel Berry? Because I like her. Damn_, thought Santana. Rachel started to climb out of Santana's lap and was getting ready to kneel down in front of her.

"Rachel, wait," Santana insisted. "Are you sure? I mean you know what that entails, right?"

Rachel smiled up at Santana as she got situated between Santana's legs and started to run her hands over jean-clad thighs. "I do, Santana. But, you'll have to bear with me because I've never done this before."

Santana lightly giggled. "As long you're sure." She just sat back into the couch cushion and watched Rachel unbutton her jeans. She decided to expedite the process, since she was more than turned on at this point and was very curious about what _other_ talented things Rachel could do with her mouth besides sing and babble endlessly. With her jeans and underwear on the floor, Santana re-situated and watched Rachel stare at her dripping center in awe.

Rachel leaned in and inhaled deeply, triggering her eyes to roll back at the heady, sensual smell. "Wow, you smell really good, Santana." And with that, she hesitantly and slowly licked the entire length of Santana, which earned her a gasp from the other girl. Santana lurched forward and instantly tangled fingers in wavy brown hair.

"Jesus, Rachel," Santana grunted. This fueled Rachel on, so she continued to explore enticing wet folds. She leisurely licked around Santana's tempting clit and knew that she'd end up there eventually but wanted to take her time. She dipped her tongue slightly into Santana's entrance, gathering up more wet heat. Rachel moaned deeply at the exhilarating taste that was pure Santana. The noise from Rachel vibrated through Santana's already overheated, over-stimulated body. Santana could only respond to Rachel's skillful tongue with her own carnal growl.

Rachel loved the noises that she was producing from the usually in-control and cocky Santana, so she continued with fervor, increasing the pressure of her tongue and moving up to Santana's throbbing clit. She dragged her entire tongue over it, and Santana tightened her grip in brown hair. "Yes, fuck, yes, Rachel," Santana hissed through gritted teeth. Her head was dropped against the back of the couch, the tendons in her neck popping and straining against soft skin. Rachel took this moment to look up and nearly gasped at how sensual and almost primal Santana looked. She definitely wanted to see her come if she looked like this right now.

Rachel suddenly sucked Santana's hard, pulsing clit into her mouth and ran her tongue over it fervently, wanting desperately to make Santana come. Rachel gripped Santana's hips with force, digging her nails into sensitive skin. The pain mixed with pleasure was too much for Santana, and she felt the heat swell through her. "Rachel…fuck, yes…right there. Don't fucking stop!" Santana bellowed. Rachel sucked a bit harder and increased the pressure of her tongue, and with that, Santana came and came hard, gushing more hot wetness on to Rachel's lips and chin. Rachel moaned as she felt the waves run through Santana's body and as the liquid coated her even more. Once Santana's hips stopped moving and her body went limp, Rachel detached her hands from Santana's thighs and reluctantly released Santana's clit from her. She subtly wiped her mouth before rejoining Santana on the couch.

She cuddled into the exhausted girl. Santana instinctively wrapped an arm around the smaller girl, pulling her closer. Rachel draped an arm across Santana's stomach and rested her head on a shoulder.

"Well, now you know the _real_ reason why I told Finn that I didn't want to have sex with him," Rachel confessed with a smile. Santana only returned the smile and nodded. They enjoyed the silence for a few moments.

"Thanks for listening, Santana," Rachel softly said, with a hint of a giggle in her voice.

"Anytime, Berry," Santana responded with a smile.

_Fin_.


End file.
